petrichor
by BangMinKi
Summary: "tapi diluar hujan, Kai." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihakan pandangannya. Aku melihatnya sesekali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma hujan, menghembuskannya, lalu tersenyum kecil. Ternyata dia benar benar menyukai aroma hujan. "ternyata kau benar-benar terkena petrichor syndrome ya." Ucapku lalu tertawa renyah, yang hanya dibalas senyuman manis olehnya. "ayolah, kita jalan-jalan." KaiHun


**Title: Petrichor**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim JongIn**

**Rating: T**

**genre: Angst, Romance**

**Author: Byun Hyun Ah**

**ini ff temanku,aku yg nulis karena dia ngga ngerti cara ngepostnya jadi aku bantuiin dia**

**sebenernya aku ngga suka crack pairing tapi demi teman aku apapun boleh.**

**langsung aja!**

** Aku memandang keluar jendela kamarku. Hari ini hujan, dan aku benci itu. Bukan, bukan karena hujannya. Tapi aku benci aroma yang hujan hasilkan. Aroma basah campuran tanah, air hujan, dan tanaman yang disiram. Aku membenci semua itu.**

Aku memandang pantulan diriku di cermin. Semua sudah rapih. Jaket, dan topi sudah ku pakai. Semua koreo sudah ku hafal dengan baik. Aku siap. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, aku melangkah keluar kamar, menemui kedua orang tua ku sekedar berpamitan dan memohon doa restu. Aku melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada mereka.

Setelah 5 menit menunggu, bus yang kutunggu akhirnya datang. Setelah sampai, aku turun dan masuk ke dalam gedung tempat dimana audisi SMent New Star akan diadakan. Di audisi ini akan dipilih secara acak para peserta yang akan menjadi bintang baru SMent. Mereka akan dilatih baik itu vocal atau pun dance dan akan debut menjadi artis baru di Korea. Itulah alasan ku datang ketempat ini. Mengikuti audisi, lulus, menjadi _trainee _lalu debut dan menjadi dancer professional adalah impianku. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan apapun.

_Kim JongIn._

Nama ku sudah disebut. Dan aku siap untuk menunjukkan kemampuan danceku kepada para juri.

.

.

.

Aku berada didalam gedung SMent, masih tak percaya jika aku lulus audisi. Senang? Tentu saja. Karena ini memang impianku. Aku masih duduk ditempatku, menunggu nama ku dipanggil untuk menentukan dimana aku akan ditempatkan.

"apa kau yang bernama Kim JongIn? Masuklah, Tuan Lee sudah menunggu." Aku mengangguk, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan yang ditunjukkan orang tadi. Aku mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk lalu membungkuk hormat mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk dikursinya.

"duduklah" ucapnya. Aku menurut. "sebelumnya, selamat kau sudah lolos audisi. Kudengar kau rapper dan dancer. Apa kau bisa menyanyi?"

"hmmmm… lumayan." Jawabku.

"menyanyilah." Ucapnya. Aku mulai menyanyikan lagu yang kuhafal. Kulihat di menikmati suaraku.

"ternyata selain kemampuan dance dan rap mu yang luar biasa, kau juga bisa menyanyi. Baiklah, aku menetapkan kau akan tergabung dalam boyband. Mulai besok, kau akan menjadi _trainee _dan tinggal di asrama yang sudah kami sediakan. Tentunya bersama teman-teman satu grup mu." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Aku hanya tersenyum, menjaga image didepan pimpinanku. "kau boleh keluar."

"_kamshamnida._" Ucapku sambil membungkuk, lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

2 bulan aku menjadi _trainee _dan 2 bulan itu juga ku habiskan dengan latihan dan latihan mempersiapkan debutku yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Sore ini seperti biasa aku habiskan bersama koreografer dan teman teman _trainee _ku yang lain. Bedanya sekarang adalah kami harus berbagi _dance floor _ dengan _trainee _ dari grup duo.

Pertama melihat, aku tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka. Entah kenapa, senyumnya terlihat manis dimataku. Aku terus memperhatikannya bahkan ketika ia memulai gerakan dancenya membuatku kagum.

Sekarang waktu istirahat, dan aku mesih memperhatikannya. Bagaimana cara dia tertawa, berbicara dengan temannya, dan bagaimana bersemangatnya dia.

"hey, kalau kau suka, sana dekati." Suara berat itu menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"ya! Park Chanyeol, kau mengagetkanku. Dan siapa yang suka." Ucapku yang langsung dihadiahi senyum jail khas milik teman satu grupku itu.

"jangan membohongiku. Aku tahu dari tadi kau memperhatikannya. Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu kau tertarik padanya." Ucapnya sambil menyikut jailnya tidak luntur. "sana dekati. Tanya namanya dan ajak dia ngobrol." Lanjutnya sambil mendorong pelan tubuhku, bermaksud menggiringku untuk mendekati_nya._

"_annyeonghaseo, _Kim JongInEXO _imnida." _ Ucapku memperkenalkan diri setelah memberanikan diri mendekatinya.

"ah?_annyeong, _Oh Sehun_imnida._" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Dia hanya tersenyum.

Hening seketika.

"hmmm… apa posisimu?" aku merutuki diriku karena menanyakan hal yang kurang penting, menurutku.

"aku? Aku _Lead Dancer _dan _Main Rapper._" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. _Ya ampun manis sekali._

"pantas dance mu keren sekali."

"terima kasih."

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan kami jadi akrab. aku sering mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan diapun tidak keberatan. Kami bertukar nomor telepon dan terkadang jalan-jalan bersama, sejenak melupakan penatnya kesibukan kami sebagai _trainee. _Kami juga banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol, menceritakan tentang diri masing-masing, dan yang aku paling ingat adalah, dia sangat menyukai _petrichor _atau aroma hujan. Dan dia sangat suka menari. _Dance Is His Life_

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan tertarik ini berubah menjadi rasa sayang. Rasa ingin memiliki dan melindungi. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Kami sedang berjalan-jalan di tepi sungai Han, menikmati indahnya pemandangan. Dimana banyak burung camar dan kapal yang berlalu lalang disana.

"Sehun-_ah_" ucap ku membuka percakapan.

"_ne, _Kai_?"_

_ "saranghae"_Ucapku final. Dia tersenyum, seblum menjawab

"_nado"_

.

.

.

Kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Tapi justru terdapat jarak diantara kami karena kesibukan masing-masing mempersiapkan debut yang tinggal 1 bulan lagi. Hari ini kami diberi hari libur untuk bersantai, dan aku berniat mengajak Sehun untuk jalan-jalan.

Aku menghampiri Sehun yang sedang memandangi derasnya hujan diluar melalui jendela.

"Hun-_ah, _bagaiman kalau kita jalan-jalan?" ucapku membuyarkan lamunannya.

"tapi diluar hujan, _Kai._" Ucapnya tanpa mengalihakan pandangannya. Aku melihatnya sesekali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma hujan, menghembuskannya, lalu tersenyum kecil. Ternyata dia benar benar menyukai aroma hujan.

"ternyata kau benar-benar terkena _petrichor syndrome _ ya." Ucapku lalu tertawa renyah, yang hanya dibalas senyuman manis olehnya. "ayolah, kita jalan-jalan." Aku menarik tangannya.

.

.

.

Puas rasanya bermain hujan, setelah sekian lama hanya mendekap didalam asrama. Hujan sudah berhenti dan kembali mengeluarkan aroma khasnya. Aku dan Sehun berjalan dalam keheningan, merasa kedinginan. Sesekali aku mengajaknya bercanda untuk menghangatkan suasana. Sampai…

"AHAHAHAH! Kau bisa saja Sehun!" aku tertawa begitu keras dan mendorong bahunya, hanya bermaksud pelan, tapi entah kenapa Sehun limbung ke jalan raya.

TIINNNNNN

BRAAAAKKKK

AAAAAAAAA

Sehun tertabrak mobil, dan tepat mengenai kakinya.,

.

.

.

Aku bangkit ketika melihat dokter keluar dari ruangan yang ditempati Sehun. Tanpa basa basi menanyakan keadaannya pada sang dokter aku langsung menerobos masuk dan mendapati Sehun sedang terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit tersebut. Aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya, memeluknya, sambil tanpa hentinya mengucapkan kata maaf. Aku menangkup kedua pipinya, melihat matanya yang basah oleh air mata.

"_gwenchana?_"

Sehun menatapku dalam, tersirat … kekecewaan? Keputusasaan? Semua jadi satu dalam tatapan itu. Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, lalu…

Menghentakkannya?

Sehun menghentakkan tanganku sampai tanganku terlepas dari kedua pipinya. Dia lalu menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Aku terbelalak kaget

"kakiku diamputasi. Aku tidak bisa menari lagi. Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

Tangisnya pun pecah. Dan hatiku seperti tersayat ribuan pisau melihat keadaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Debutku sukses. Tapi aku masih merasa menyesal. Karena aku, Sehun dikeluarkan dari grupnya, dan sekarang dia harus menjalani hidupnya dengan 1 kaki. Setelah dia dikeluarkan, aku tak lagi mendengar kabarnya. Dia pergi, seiring dengan kenangan yang coba aku lupakan. Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui: _dia belum mengucapkan kata 'putus'_

**Dulu, aku tidak membenci hujan dan aromanya. Aku justru menyukainya, karena kau juga. Tapi kesukaan ku terhadap aroma ****_petrichor _**** menguar bersama kepergianmu yang tiba-tiba. Aku membenci aroma hujan itu. Karena setiap aku menghirup dalam ****_petrichor, _****aroma itu masuk ke otak dan membuka semua memori tentang dirimu. Dan aku benci ketika aroma hujan itu membuatku mengingatmu. Karena semua kenangan indah tentang dirimu tertutup oleh tangis memilukanmu. **

** Hujan masih belum berhenti. Dan aku membenci ketika aku harus mengatakan…**

** "****_aku masih mencintaimu. Maafkan aku."_**

**-Kim JongIn**

**A/N: annyeong! Ini adalah ff perdana temanku… wkwk.. sebenernya ini tuh cerpen tugas Bahasa indonesiaku, dia pake cast zhang yi xing sama ahn hye soo(oc), sebenernya dia kurang suka straight *mimin bang juga kurang suka straight. Tapi kalo aku tulis yaoi buat bahan tugas, mungkin aku bakal disangka gila.. BWAHAHAHAHAH. tunggu ff selanjutnya ya!**


End file.
